


Baby Blue

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, More Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Simon thinks he’s going crazy.</p>
<p>He blinks, stutters, and blinks again, not sure whether his eyes are deceiving him or not. They must be, they really, most definitely have to be.</p>
<p>Because Raphael. Raphael ‘I have hundreds of beautiful jackets and suits and each is fancier and more elaborate than the next’ Santiago, is wearing pyjamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr: Simon catching Raphael go to bed/coffin in pj's and fluffy slippers, and Simon tries teasing him over the fact its such a change to his whole stylish wardrobe.

At first Simon thinks he’s going crazy.

He blinks, stutters, and blinks again, not sure whether his eyes are deceiving him or not. They must be, they really, most definitely have to be.

Because Raphael. Raphael ‘I have hundreds of beautiful jackets and suits and each is fancier and more elaborate than the next’ Santiago, is wearing pyjamas, actual fluffy pyjamas, the bottoms of which hang far too low down.

Simon can see his hips and that’s just too much. 

Aaaand shit.

He’s also wearing slippers.

Simon’s vaguely aware that he’s staring, mouth open and eyes wide, but he really doesn’t think he can stop. 

“Raphael” His voice comes out as a whine and his mouth is suddenly far too dry, the other boy looks up, surprised, and glares at Simon. “What?” he asks, obviously irritated as he pours himself a glass of blood, setting the bottle back in the fridge as he pads towards Simon.

“You’re uhh- What are you wearing?” Raphael snorts, rolling his eyes as he pushes past Simon and stalks down the corridor that leads to his bedroom (and Simon’s). Simon follows him anxiously, unable to keep his eyes off Raphael’s dressed-down appearance. 

He looks so soft.

Part of Simon urges him to reach out and touch the material, wondering if it really is as fluffy as sit looks, part of him knows that’s a terrible idea. 

He does it anyway.

Raphael stills when Simon’s hand strokes down his back and he turns around, staring oddly at him until he snatches his hand back quickly. He lets out a long-suffering sigh, “Clothes Simon. Now I’m going to bed, what do you want?”

Simon shrugs, unable to look away from Raphael “I like them, your clothes that is?” he stutters out, Raphael raises an eyebrow, “Was that a question?” he huffs out a laugh, turning back around to walk to his room, stopping at the door when Simon still doesn’t leave.

“You like my clothes?” He smirks at Simon, hand resting on the door handle. “Well it’s just they’re not like your usual clothes y’know?” Simon gestures helplessly towards Raphael’s body, moving closer down the otherwise deserted hallway. 

“Like for a start they’re not black, or like, any other dark colour, which is weird by the way, seeing you in colour” Raphael stares at him, eyebrow raised, not saying anything as Simon continues, “Like what even is that? Baby blue dude? And those slippers? Are they part pink?”

He lets out an exasperated whine, “Dude you look adorable what the fu-“

“Simon” Raphael snaps, obviously tired of his babbling “Do you have a point?” his cheeks are tinged red and if Simon didn’t know any better he’d say –

“Raph are you blushing?” he grins widely at Raphael who glares at him, pushing his door open and stalking through the doorway. (If you can even call it stalking when he looks that cute).

“You are!” Simon follows Raphael into his room, grinning when the older boy just places the glass of blood on the bedside table, whirling around to face Simon, arms now crossed self-consciously across his chest. “What do you want Simon?”

“You?” Simon pauses, and when Raphael doesn’t reply he barrels on, “No? Too soon? Awesome, it’s just your clothes dude! You look cute as fuck!” he’s still grinning, and Raphael’s still glaring, looking wholly unimpressed. “I’m sure you have better things to do than stand there making fun of me Simon-“.

Simon blanches, shaking his head quickly from side to side when he hears the hurt in Raphael’s voice “Dude, no that’s not what I was doing” Raphael doesn’t stop glaring at him so Simon continues, “It’s just – no wait, you look- ugh” he runs a hand through his hair, moving closer to Raphael.

Gesturing down Raphael’s body he tries again, “Like, I’m so used to seeing you in your bad-ass suits? Y’know all the dark, mysterious ‘I’m gonna brood in a corner’ suits” Raphael raises an eyebrow, Simon continues, “This is such a change, but like a good one? Very cute, fluffy”

Raphael uncrosses his arms, sighing deeply as he sits on the bed, “I’m the Clan leader Simon, I’m not supposed to be fluffy” Simon nods in mock-sympathy “You’re supposed to be a big tough leader man I get you”

Raphael shakes his head, “Yeah sure thing kid” Simon sits down next to him on the bed, nudging their shoulders together “I sleep in Batman pyjamas y’know?” Raphael snorts, “Yeah I know, you’re not sly” Simon smiles widely, “Then I won’t tell if you don’t, Mr ‘I have an image to maintain’” 

Raphael watches Simon out of the corner of his eye “Simon everyone knows about your batman fetish so that won’t really-“ But Simon shushes him, bringing his hand up to cover Raphael’s mouth.

“It’s the thought that counts Raphael, honestly man I can’t even do anything nice without-“ Raphael laughs into his hand, chuckling out when Simon removes it “Alright Simon, whatever you say”

Simon counts it as a victory. 

And if he tries to catch Raphael wearing those clothes again.

Well.

Can you blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
